Sweet Savagery
by EdgarAllanSnow
Summary: "We use lies to tell the truth and that truth relieves the agony of bearing untold stories inside us all." [A collection of Jelsa one shots] *Cover by: SummerSnowQueen
1. Rough Love

"Hey...Jack, can I come over? We can study for finals together. I need all the help I can get," I said.

 _Uhm...yeah, sure._

"Okay...I-I'll see you soon. Bye."

* * *

xxx

* * *

I pressed my lips together, breathing in the frigid air around me. Jack and I used to play in the snow together years ago, he used to drag me outside at the first sight of it, often without much warm clothing and he strangely never got frostbite. I don't know why that was but he always joked around saying it was because my smile warmed him, that it was his sun and for as long as I genuinely smiled, regardless of the reason, he would never need to protect himself from the dangerous weather. It was really sweet but also stupid of him to believe something like that. He could've gotten hurt, especially since that _sun_ of his no longer exists...

It's last flame burned out three years ago—when he left me.

Jack never said why but it did not matter any longer because he returned and all I wanted right now was to be back in his loving arms.

* * *

xxx

* * *

I stood at the entrance of Jack's home studying the bruises scattering my body. Numerous purple and swollen reminders of how vulnerable I've become over the years.

I bit my lip as I faintly knocked on the door. The door swung open and my eyes stared back into his wide-eyed sapphire ones.

"What the hell happened?!" Jack asked.

"It's nothing."

"Y-you're covered in bruises!"

He reached for my wrist and pointed at several of the many injuries that coloured my body.

" _This_ is not nothing, Elsa."

"Really it's nothin—"

"It was _him_ , wasn't it?"

I pulled my arm back from him, breaking our eye contact and cringing at the pain. A few tears trickled down my cheeks and I could _feel_ Jack watching me.

"No," I said.

The room spun around me. The burning sensation shot back into me and attacked every part of my body until it had achieved its goal. I let my entire body go completely limp. Before my eyesight gave out completely, I caught a glimpse of someone—maybe an angel—cry out my name before they reached their pale arms out from under me.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Glass cups rattled a few feet away and my eyes fluttered open. Did I blackout? Where am I? Unable to recall anything, the angel appeared from behind me and walked around the burgundy couch I now rested on. They shoved a glass of water in my face with one hand and in the other they held a couple of pills.

"Medication...for the pain."

"Jack, w-what happened?"

"You blacked out, take the pills please."

"How...did I—"

"Elsa, the pills."

I took the pills followed by the glass of needles, the water was not kind to my throat as it went into my system. The angel, Jack, continued to bombard me with more questions about my wounds but I couldn't answer him, not if I wanted to stay alive. It took some time, but my mind became more aware of its surroundings and I sat up whilst he joined me on the soft piece of furniture. Tell him what happened or leave? He'll start to suspect things either way regardless. "Jack...I-I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's better for the both of us if I don't..." His perfect blue eyes held a reflection of the flames in the fireplace, the crackling sounds and warmth of the fire calmed me—or was it the warmth of Jack's gaze that calmed me?

His eyes watered but he held it in and I had a pretty good idea why: Jack was in his living room, sitting next to his ex-girlfriend bundled up in thick blankets on a couch, knowing winter had made itself known sooner than expected and he couldn't leave his house. Jack did not _want_ to leave his house because he'd freeze out there if it started to snow. The bruises, he didn't know where they came from...who did them. All Jack knew was that whoever it was, they took his _sun_ away, I no longer smiled, not even around him.

Jack brushed a piece of my blonde hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His fingers traced along the side of my face and his breathing slowed.

"Elsa...was it _him?_ I can protect you if he did. I won't let him put another hand on you ever again."

"What makes you think it was my boyfriend? He loves me, I just...do things that I shouldn't sometimes..."

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Stay _away_ from me!" Elsa said, shoving her attacker away.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me _or_ yell at me," he said.

Elsa's eyes widened as she quickly rose her hand to her mouth, gasping at the monster she saw before her. Like heroin to a drug addict, the man needed her to feel a high to quench his undying thirst of power over his lover. She watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"...no," Elsa said.

"Your text message records, there's a number you seem to _love_ texting. What's his name?"

Her lips trembled while she shifted her stare between him and the piece of evidence in his hand. Elsa's abuser found the texts between them.

"Jackson, right? Your ex-boyfriend, the 'one person I'll never stop loving'? You texted him those exact words at 12:23am this morning." He sighed, "a smart guy like him with an idiotic girl like you. Didn't think I'd find out, did you? I figure out _everything,_ Elsa. It's cute how you think you can hide anything from me."

"It's Anna's number!"

" _Sure_ it is. Y'know, I hate cheaters but liars? Liars are the worst."

Elsa slowly walked backwards and pressed herself against the wall. Her hands were gripping onto the hemming of her black skirt whilst her heartbeat accelerated. Without hesitation, Hans pinned her against the wall by her throat. Elsa gasped for air while he smirked at her suffocating.

"Hans—", Elsa struggled to say, "I'm sorry—". She fell to the ground the second he released her from his grip and she held in her tears, hoping he wouldn't see them.

Hans was incredibly charming and sweet at first, he even promised that he'd be better for Elsa than Jack because he wouldn't leave her like Jack did, but after a while everything changed. She was too involved with her feelings for Hans at that point to leave him and whenever she tried—despite the love Elsa had—he would guilt her tremendously using different tactics to keep her in the abusive relationship, after a while the girl became hopeless in finding a way out and never tried to leave again.

The bruises Hans left on his longtime girlfriend nearly every night were more like a reward to him, not abuse like it was to her or hickeys to anyone who noticed them. The petrified girl never understood why her boyfriend felt satisfied keeping her around just to hit her whenever he wanted but she kept her word and swore to never tell a soul the truth about her injuries, just as he wished.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked. A malicious smile grew on his lips, it changed into laughter within seconds.

"No...why would I? You hit me because you want me to be the perfect girlfriend."

Hans cleared his throat, "Come here." The man's words instantaneously closed the short distance between them and he spoke again, "Don't you _ever_ fucking touch [or yell at] me, _bitch_!"

"Wha—"

Every word Hans shouted was accompanied with a raised hand, ready to make his lover regret her unwanted actions just moments before he virtually brought her to unconsciousness. Elsa was knocked to the ground immediately after the first aggressive strike; she withstood every closed and open-handed hit, in hopes it would all end soon. The helpless girl scrunched up her face and winced in pain as he started to grab at her hair violently. Small sections of her hair were ripped mercilessly from her scalp while she cried for the duration of the beating. Elsa did not fight back, it would be pointless to do so. _Just take it_ , she thought. _It'll be over soon_.

On the ground whilst trapped in pain all over, Elsa watched Hans study her body; his gaze was frightening—dark and lifeless, like a predator staring into the hopeless eyes of the last supper of its life. There was not even a hint of a remorse on his face and that fake smile that deceived so many over the years? It was long gone.

He yanked the frail girl off the floor and hastily shoved her onto her bed. Before Elsa could process what was happening, he was already on top of her with his hand ready to rip off the lingerie from under her mid-thigh black skirt. She terrifyingly shut her eyes and turned her face away towards the bedroom door, avoiding any eye contact with her now newly-proclaimed rapist.

Anna had just returned home from her boyfriend's house so Hans did all he could to make certain that Elsa did not make a sound while he physically expressed his anger towards her.

She whimpered as he threw her undergarment across the room and continued to restrict his girlfriend down on her bed. Hans was too distracted by his disgusting plan to notice her barely audible cries and she more than glad he didn't notice. Elsa let her mind quickly drift off. She thought of Jack; the sincere smile he had when he held her tight, his melodious voice, his care and love for her—all things Hans was never able to provide, not even in the beginning when the relationship was healthy.

Elsa's small sliver of hope grew a few moments later when her bedroom door handle teasingly rattled.

"Elsa can I come in...?" a familiar voice sang. Hans gave his victim a look as if to say 'lie'.

The door swung open before she could answer and Elsa's younger sister, Anna, stumbled in. "Woah! Didn't know it was unlocked!" she said. Anna looked up and saw Hans on top of her sister on the bed, luckily her underwear being removed—no, _ripped off_ —was all that was done after the horrific beating. Elsa glanced over at Anna before Hans laughed off whatever he was going to call the attempted rape, kissed the blonde girl's lips full of false promises, then hurriedly pushed himself up and off her.

She took a diminutive breath of relief before clumsily straightening herself to join Hans now sitting beside her.

"Was I...interrupting...something...?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Hans said.

Disregarding his response, Anna made her way towards Elsa. The marks on her face weren't too prominent at this point but Anna noticed every fresh 'hickey'. "Elsa, what happened!?"

Frantic to give her an answer immediately before she could suspect anything, the blonde ended up spewing out a horribly well-thought-out explanation.

Surprisingly, Anna bought it.

"I hit myself in the bathroom trying to get something from top cabinet, don't worry about it."

"Looks like it'll get pretty bad..."

Anna lightly brushed her soft slim fingers against her face, making sure not to hurt her with too much pressure on it.

"Really, it's fine," Elsa said.

The lack of willingness to tell her the truth caused Anna to lift her hands from the blonde's face. "Okay, well mom and dad are going to be home soon and they wouldn't want to find out that Hans was here while they were out so..." Anna said.

"I'll be leaving in a bit, let me just say goodbye to Elsa and I'll be out."

"Fine, make it quick." Anna left the bedroom and closed the door shut.

"Next time, I _will_ get my way with you and I won't hold back... _that_ you can count on," Hans said. His voice was stern yet quiet and a mischievous grin stamped his face.

"Okay..."

Hans left moments later and tears streamed down her face uncontrollably when she realized what he had just threatened her with— _rape._

Elsa snatched her phone from the night stand when she was sure her boyfriend was completely out of sight and dialled Jack's number.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Elsa, what kind of person would hurt the one they love? Especially this _bad._ "

"He doesn't hurt me without a purpose, Jack."

"So it _was_ him."

Silence.

"Where is he?"

"What...?"

"I said 'where is he', Elsa."

"Why do you care, it wasn't—"

Jack stood up from the couch and threw the half-empty glass of water he gave me against the wall, the shards scattered across the wooden flooring. "I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect my little sister, I couldn't protect the two people I care about most."

He left to the kitchen and I followed after.

"...Emma, w-what happened to Emma? Is that why you left?"

"Yes. I left you because of Emma."

"But _three_ years, Jack?! What was so important that you had to leave Pennsylvania for _three years!_? We could have been together right now! I wouldn't have lost you! We could've—"

"You're being selfish. Besides I _wanted_ to leave."

"Y-you _wanted_ to leave me!? A-and now I have all these bruises on me because you fucking left me, you—"

"Emma's _gone_."

"What do you mean she's—"

"She's _dead._ "

"Emma is... _dead?"_

"Cancer. I spent every single day of those three years I was gone with my little sister, comforting her through all the treatments. She never once complained about the pain, all she wanted to talk about was you and I. Emma _knew_ she was dying so instead of feeling sorry for herself, she talked about us. She always talked about how much we loved each other. It made her happy to know that once the cancer took her life, that I would still have someone in my life that loved me for who I am."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, she's gone. I may have not been able to take away the thing that took Emma's life...but I can _still_ take away the person that is more than capable of taking yours."

"W-what do you mean, Jack?"

"Let just say Hans is going to wish he never met me."

"No-no-no-no Jack, you _can't!"_

"Elsa, _look_ at yourself! You're _covered_ in bruises, your lip is busted, you fucking _blacked out_."

"Hans didn't do _anything_!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Besides your family and I, Hans is the only other person you hang out with. _He_ did this."

"Whose fault is that?! Hans had to comfort me because _you_ dropped off the face of the Earth and broke my heart!"

"And now he's the one breaking your body! We're leaving. _Now_."

* * *

xxx

* * *

Jack stood beside me as he knocked on my front door. Anna opened the door and her jaw dropped when she set her eyes on my injuries. I walked inside, holding Jack by the hand when my sister stopped him from entering. "Let him in. He didn't do anything _."_

"And how do I know that?"

"...really, Anna? _Really?"_

"Elsa, it's fine. I have to go anyway," Jack said.

"Where?"

"Just go inside, Elsie."

"Why, Jack, _why?_ So you can leave me here while you go beat up someone _innocent_? Hans didn't _do_ anything, okay?!"

"Hans...?" Anna asked.

"Go _inside_ , Anna!"

"Elsa, relax. Anna, will you...?" Jack said gesturing for her to walk me into the house. I dragged the sole of my sandals against the concrete and let myself in. I stood inside, obscured from their view and not watching them interact but I stealthily stayed within earshot of their conversation. I heard Jack mutter some words to Anna and she gasped at whatever he divulged. Did he tell her about Hans? Jack betrayed me. He didn't listen to me at all.

"Yeah, of course I'll take care of her—where are you going, Jack?" I heard Anna ask.

"I'm gonna make _damn_ sure that Hans never does this to Elsa. _Ever_. _Again_."

 _Fin._


	2. Happy Anniversary

_Ugh I'm exhausted...but at least I'm home now and I can finally relax..._

"Close your eyes!", my sister sang after opening my front door.

"How'd you get in my house, Anna?"

"Jack let me in, _duh_."

"...but why are you here so early? The get-together isn't until a few hours."

"Jack figured you'd be tired once you got home from work. He asked me to help set everything up before you came home so I got off work early. Now you don't have to worry about anything."

"Awww...that's sweet of him...and you."

"Yes, I know it is."

"What did you help wit—"

"Will you just close your damn eyes already!?", Anna said.

"Sorry!"

Anna tied a piece of cloth securely on my face, blinding me entirely.

"It's your fourth anniversary with Jack and he wants the day to be special...like always."

"No surprise."

She guided me into the large three-story home I shared with my long-time boyfriend, Jackson. The second I stepped in, I was greeted by familiar-sounding masculine snickers a short distance from Anna and I. Asking the pair of men did nothing for me, they avoided answering any questions I had regarding whatever was happening that I obviously was not allowed to see. Anna must have glared at them because their laughters quickly dissipated.

"Okay, I'm gonna start some music now!"Anna squealed. She turned on the stereo nearby and soft romantic music filled the air. All the alluring notes did was fume my anxiety. I made multiple attempts to loosen the blindfold but Anna playfully slapped my hand and scolded me every time I tried. She took off my coat revealing the skin-tight black dress underneath that oddly was exceptional enough for work; perhaps it is because the dress is long-sleeved and ends at my mid-thigh or perhaps because my boss has a thing for me.

"Wow you look stunning Els!" my sister said. "You _really_ wanted to dress for the occasion, didn't you?"

"Yea...about that...why did the family gathering have to be _today_? It's my anniversary with Jack. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing our family together and all, but I mean—"

"Shhh! Come with me!".

Anna walked me through my home and helped me up the staircase.

 _These stilettos are killing me._

* * *

xxx _  
_

* * *

"Els...?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna open the bedroom door and when you walk in, you can take off your blindfold!" Anna said.

I soon heard murmurs commencing from downstairs.

"Why is our family here so early?!"

" _Relax_."

Anna gently rushed me inside and closed the door quietly behind her. I heard her heels click against each step she took as she sprinted down the marble staircase. I took a deep breath and removed the blindfold, blinking a few times to regain my focus.

 _Oh my god..._

The master bedroom — _our_ bedroom — was dimly lit and red rose petals were carefully scattered on the floor leading to the bed where the majority of the petals lay. Small red candles were neatly positioned throughout the room, ivory luxury sheets with red accent pieces now covered our resting place and a big bouquet of red roses waited for me at foot of the bed. Still beside the door, I admired the room. The music abruptly stopped playing through the house and was soon replaced by similar-sounding piano melodies that flowed from our television on the wall opposite of our bed; it filled my head with two very distinct thoughts: either this was Jack's way of being incredibly romantic or all this was done with a more significant intent in mind.

 _I'm really hoping it isn't the latter thought..._

A tear almost escaped my eyes before a man in casual tuxedo wear appeared from a side room adjacent to our television — the office room.

"Hello my love," the male voice greeted.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Do you like it...?" he said whilst walking over to me.

"Jack, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed at the endearing compliment while Jack rested his arms around my waist and looked lovingly into my eyes for a short while. He leaned in and kissed me affectionately for quite some time; four years and he still manages to unfailingly make me immensely nervous just at the sight of him.

"W-why are you dressed so nicely and why is the room...like this? It's a _little_ much, don't you think?" I said after breaking the kiss.

"Oh believe me, I pulled back on _a lot_ of what I originally had planned for today. Don't you think I know by now that you despise the majority of fancy things, our house included?"

"I don't _hate_ the house...but thank you, hun. I love it."

"Anything for you, baby," Jack said, "It's a good thing you aren't royalty, _everything_ is luxurious."

"I know, it'd be so overwhelming I think I'd run away."

He laughed, "I'm one-hundred percent sure that you would."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why is the room decorated like this...so romantic-like?"

"What, I can't surprise my girlfriend with something nice for our anniversary?"

"Of course you can..."

"Something wrong, Elsa?"

"No, my love."

Jack softly kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and finished off with his lips on mine—embracing me tightly as he continued to kiss me passionately. He glided one of his hands from my waist to my back whilst the other slid under my dress; Jack trailed his fingers up my thigh with the lightest touch, I broke our kiss once again and he looked at me puzzled.

"Are you trying to get laid right now?"

"Only if you want."

"The family is here."

"Oh, right. Besides, I need to tell you something."

"So do I..."

"Hold that thought, Elsie."

"Jack—"

"Hun, trust me. What I have to say will top whatever it is."

Jack stole a kiss from my lips before I could digress him from showing me what this presentation was really meant for.

"The reason why I invited our families today wasn't just to celebrate our anniversary together with everyone but also I wanted them here to celebrate this..."

"Celebrate _what_?"

Jack continued to hold me by the waist for a while before he replied.

"Elsa, you're everything to me. I finally understand what it feels like to be in love and I only have you to thank for this wonderful feeling. When we started dating, everyone was against it, saying I was 'too immature' and that you were 'too proper' and four years later, look, they've all been proven more than wrong. They just needed to believe in me...in _us_ ," he paused for a short while then continued, "and when we met, you took my breath away and now my love for you is greater than anyone can ever imagine. Every little thing about you, I've always found the light in, regardless of whatever it was.

"My love, your voice is more far more melodic than the best musical piece ever conducted known to man. Your smile makes my worst days into the best, you never fail to make me glad to have made the best decision of being yours. Every star in the night sky will never equate to the all the years I want to spend with you and every single second I'm with you is a second I will never regret spending on such an intelligent, loyal, quirky, funny, adorable and gorgeous woman as yourself. Never will I ever be able to stop finding more reasons to love you more than I already do, if that's even humanly possible. I cherish you with all of my heart and I promise you I will never stop loving you."

I couldn't speak. Half of me wanted to cry from all the sweet words he spoke and the other half wanted to cry because...I had to tell him.

Jack took a deep breath before he did what I had been dreading since I walked into the bedroom. The music still playing, he freed his arms from around my waist, "Now with all that said—"

Hesitantly, Jackson got down on one knee and looked at me with nothing but complete adoration in his eyes. He held my left hand in his and gently kissed my shivering fingers. Jack reached into the pocket of his tuxedoesque jacket and pulled out a little black velvet box. He released my hand to quickly open the little box to reveal the most stunning ring I've ever seen in my entire existence, a beautiful white gold ring with decorative diamonds all around the circumference and a trio of diamonds at the top, the middle diamond being carefully carved into the shape of a heart with a baby blue hue. There were so many intricate details on the ring that it was difficult to explain how he'd even be able to get something like this. It was a type of ring that shared zero similarities to any other ring I've seen on this planet. The ring was made specifically with me in mind.

With my left hand in both of his, Jack softly spoke, "Elsa, you are the absolute love of my life. You're my sunshine, my beautiful night sky, my angel and my sole reason for wanting to be a better man every single day and give you nothing but love, care, and happiness. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and I mean that with everything that I am. You mean the absolute entire world to me and nothing less and I will love you forever and every single second of forever..."

He could see I was about to cry but he clearly wasn't aware why I was so choked up.

"Elsa Kim Arens...will you marry me?"

"M-marry you...?"

He cutely smiled back to reassure me that it was okay, but it was unfortunately the farthest from that.

 _This ring will never mean anything..._

"Jack..." I started to tear up and soon I was at a complete loss of hope. My heart went into my throat and massive amount of tears escaped my eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked. Jack stared at me confused as I just continued to cry, it wasn't tears of joy and unfortunately I couldn't hold my fear back any more. He rose from the floor and held my head in his hands gently and repeatedly asked me what was wrong and I only responded with more and more sobbing. I sniffled for a while before I told him my reasoning for being suddenly in tears.

"Jackson, I'm pregnant." My face was bright red and I freed myself from his hold. I buried my face in my hands as I cried wishing I did not have to say this to him.

"Elsa, honey. That's fine. Why are you crying? That's perfectly okay. We can have the family we've been talking about for so long."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be a father..." Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he came to the realization that his child was growing inside me.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago."

Jack laughed, "This is...this is amazing but sweetie why are you crying, there's nothing wrong with you being pregnant."

"I...can't marry you Jack."

"Why not?"

He was in a vast amount of hurt but he kept his composure since I obviously couldn't keep it together myself.

It took quite some time before I could gather up the bravery to say the words he never deserved to hear.

"The baby..." I hesitated before I said the heart-wrenching words that will make my lover loathe me for an eternity with every fibre of his being, "Jack...the baby might not be yours."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Christmas

Elsa fluttered her eyes open to the sound of Christmas music. She groaned at the repetitive lyrics that played all through the month of December, coating their home in obnoxious merriment, although if socially acceptable, her sister Anna would have blared the carols all year round-even though it was always the same two songs that she played: 'Let It Snow' and 'Silent Night''. It didn't help Elsa's refusal to partake in Anna's enthusiasm for Christmas that the grotesque stench of boiling chicken was rising from the kitchen and into the blonde's nostrils so early in the morning either.

The weather was not frightful but the constant celebrations everyone threw at the end of each year was every bit of it. Not a corner of their home was left untouched by holiday decorations, not even in the room Elsa refused to leave all day from. Stockings hung from wooden cabinets and strings of gold and red lights draped from hooks Anna hammered into the walls three months prior. Always ready for the winter season, that girl was. Who could blame her? It was kind of nice, right? Maybe?

Elsa's bedroom door swung open and the strawberry-blonde poked her head in, catching a glimpse of her sister shooting the thick lavender silk blanket up and over her head, leaving her platinum blonde hair exposed to one of Anna's many possible child-like antics such as pulling her hair to wake Elsa from her slumber.

"Merry Christmas, Sleeping Beauty!"

" _Seriously_? Get _out_ of my room!" Elsa said whilst hurling a large pillow at her sister, missing by an inch.

"Hey! _Just_ because you slept through the _whole_ morning , _doesn't_ mean you get to skip out on the rest of Christmas!"

"Go _away_ , Anna! You're annoying."

"How?!"

"That _damn_ Christmas music!"-Elsa threw the heavy covers off from across her top half, revealing her hair in all its birds nest glory, askew silk pink pyjama blouse and a death glare plastered on her face -"at least play different songs! There's _way_ more than two Christmas songs, _hello!?"_

"Is _that_ how you're going to speak to the person who invited your _crush_ over _? Hmmm!?"_

The blonde was taken aback by her younger sister still standing close by the doorway with a smug look on her face. "You invited... _Jack?_ On _Christmas?"_ Elsa asked.

"Yup! Not so 'annoying' now, huh? He's already here, he's downstairs with-"

"I'm up!" She sprung out of bed and raced over to her closet faster than a speeding bullet, grabbing the most festive-and tastefully skin-tight-dress she could find.

"Is this too much-She looked over at Anna, holding up the dress by its hanger, then quickly grabbed a gown of the same colour family in the other hand-"or should I wear this?"

"It's Christmas, not a film premiere. Just wear jeans and a shirt."

"I can't! I need to dress _sexy!"_ She struck a melodramatic pose on the word 'sexy', leaving Anna in uncontrollable laughter.

Elsa flung multiple hangers, with the garments still attached, all over her bed. Once the room appeared as if a tornado had invaded it, she rummaged through the large pile of clothing, throwing all the ones she considered too _conservative_ for the unexpected handsome visitor on the floor to join her class textbooks. "What about these?" she said shooting up either hand with hangers displaying her ninth and tenth choice.

"Does it _really_ matter?"

"Yes it does!"

"It really doesn't, honestly."

"Uhhh _yeah_ it does. My potential boyfriend is downstairs right _now!_ I need to look beautiful!"

The pair exchanged more nonsense bickering before someone rhythmically knocked on the bedroom door. After a short pause from their quarrel, Elsa answered the person wanting the enter her room for whatever reason. "We're busy!"

Anna sung, "Who is it?"

"Elsa's potential boyfriend."

Elsa's eyes shot wide open, unsure if the reasoning behind it was either because the more-than-familiar husky voice called himself her 'potential boyfriend' or the fact that _he_ was a few feet away from her. Her heart pounded so rapidly that she was sure it would explode any second if she remained where she stood. Dropping everything, she retreated into closet, shut the door tight then glued herself to the farthest corner of the minuscule wardrobe.

"Come in," Anna said.

Jack opened the door and walked in on the sisters: one calm and collected and one resembling a deer in headlights huddled in a dark corner- the second being evidently out of his view.

"The food is ready, I think. Where's your sister?"

"In the closet." Anna held in a few chuckles but then laughter hit her as she glanced over at the closet, imagining her sister's terror building up the longer Jack was in the room, giving Anna an idea. She gestured for the silver-haired casanova to give her his ear, instructing him to grab something in the closet that she needed for the party. Anna didn't need a single thing, just revenge from almost 'suffering from a concussion' by Elsa's vicious pillow attack earlier, and her undesired attitude on a day like Christmas.

Jack shoved a small amount of vanilla pudding in his mouth he had brought into the room with him before handing off the small cup and spoon to Anna, who nearly took a spoonful of the creamy dessert for herself before realising it was not hers.

He knew, _everyone_ knew, of Elsa's admiration. She gave it away: the staring, fidgeting of her fingers, stuttering, and becoming a mute whenever Jack came over to her lunch table at school to grab Kristoff's homework to copy. Of course not word-for-word, but he must have been gifted with some kind of sorcery that ran through his veins because Jack always managed to receive a much higher score on his assignment than Kristoff ever did. She rarely ever said a word to Jack, not that she needed to because the frantic stare that masked her otherwise calm demeanour was more than enough to tell him all he needed to know. Elsa was head over heels in 'love' with Jack, and there he was, ready to open the closet doors containing the petrified girl inside.

The closet door opened for what seemed painstakingly slow. Once the doors were wide open Jack flipped through the various pieces of clothing, suppressing a smile as he briefly watched Elsa stare back with complete and utter horror. He saw her.

"What was I looking for again, Anna?"

"Your present, it's in there somewhere."

Jack offered his hand over to Elsa, who reluctantly took his slender hand in hers. She bowed her head, face turning a bright red whilst her heart sped up an unbelievable amount as he helped Elsa out of her hiding place.

The blonde kept her gaze down as she stood by her long-time crush, who was holding her inexplicably way too close for someone who didn't reciprocate the same innocent affection. Or did he?

"I found my present," Jack said to the blushing girl.

 _Fin._


	4. For The First Time

2-7-15  
7:03PM  
From: Jack

Do you have everything packed, hun?

* * *

2-7-15

7:05PM  
From: Elsa

lol I was supposed to be packed?  
It's WAY too early to be packing,  
I see someone's a little eager to see me.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:06PM  
From: Jack

Of course I'm eager. Long distance sucks.  
I'm gonna finally be able to kiss you instead of  
saying how much I want to.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:07PM  
From: Elsa

Awww...you're adorable.  
But that's it?  
You only want me there for kisses? lol.

* * *

2-7-15

7:08PM  
From: Jack

Nah, I'm gonna flick you in the ear too.  
y'know, you're so short I'd probably have to  
pick you up so I can kiss you.  
You could be an armrest.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:10PM  
From: Elsa

Flick me in the ear? How romantic.  
and 144.78cm isn't that short.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:12PM  
From: Jack

I knew you'd think so. I'm just a _romantic_ guy.

(Had to convert that.)  
4'9 isn't _that_ short?!  
I could buy a child's ticket for the movies  
and they wouldn't question it at all.  
If that isn't short,  
Then it must be the standard for Norwegians.  
(Joke)

* * *

2-7-15  
7:12PM  
From: Elsa

...hahaha...funny...

* * *

2-7-15  
7:12PM  
From: Jack

C'mon don't be grumpy.  
In one week, we're gonna finally see  
each other for the first time and maybe then Hiccup  
will stop fucking mocking me for having an  
"internet girlfriend". By the way,  
he came over yesterday and saw you  
when we were on Skype.  
He approves.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:16PM  
From: Elsa

LOL "internet girlfriend".  
Tell him I said thanks.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:27PM  
From: Elsa

I'm really excited to see you. It's just annoying  
how it took my parents _this_ long to agree to  
letting me fly over there. Like seriously, 2 years?!  
Did they really need 2 years to realise you're not some  
psycho?

* * *

2-7-15  
7:30PM  
From: Jack

I don't blame them, they probably thought I was a creep  
for the longest time. I can't wait to see you either.  
But you already knew that.  
I'm keeping that promise, first thing we're going  
to eat is brownies.  
(NOT the special kind.)

* * *

2-7-15  
7:31PM  
From: Elsa

Yeah, I guess.  
you're paying for my plane ticket back btw.

"special kind"?

* * *

2-7-15  
7:31PM  
From: Jack

No problem and don't worry about it,  
you'll get it when you're older.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:34PM  
From: Elsa

Jack, I'm 18 and three months OLDER than you.  
Now tell me, child.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:34PM  
From: Jack

It's weed. "Special brownies" are weed brownies.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:34PM  
From: Elsa

You never told me you did drugs?

* * *

2-7-15  
7:34PM  
From: Jack

I don't.

ANYWAY, MOVING ON.

we can get chocolate cake,  
warm it up and eat it with vanilla ice cream.  
I promise you'll love it.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:38PM  
From: Elsa

Sounds _amazing_.

Sooooooooo I'm staying in your sister's room while  
she's in Florida, right?

* * *

2-7-15  
7:39PM  
From: Jack

Not quite. My brother and parents are with her in  
Florida right now. It'll just be you and I.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:41PM  
From: Elsa

Wait, what? It'll just be _us_? But I told my parents  
I'm going to be with all of you guys.  
Do your parents even _know_ I'm visiting?

* * *

2-7-15  
7:41PM  
From: Jack

Yeah, it'll be just us. They decided to stay in Florida longer.  
Don't know why but you can still stay in  
Emma's room if you want. And they know.  
They trust me. Sort of.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:42PM  
From: Elsa

So you want me to be in the same state as you after  
two years of not being able to hold your hand or  
anything but still be apart at night?  
No, I'm sleeping with you.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:43PM  
From: Jack

Okay ;)

* * *

2-7-15  
7:47PM  
From: Elsa

Not what I meant.

* * *

2-7-15  
7:55PM  
From: Jack

I know.  
But if you want to just let me know,  
I'll buy condoms _right_ now.

* * *

2-7-15  
8:00PM  
From: Elsa

You're such a pervert.

* * *

2-7-15  
8:05PM  
From: Jack

*responsible person.

* * *

2-7-15  
8:08PM  
From: Elsa

Go buy them, I have been convinced.  
Remember to get the extra small size ;)

* * *

2-7-15  
8:10PM  
From: Jack

Shut up.  
I'll need the largest size.

* * *

2-7-15  
8:47PM  
From: Jack

You're probably asleep by now so I'm taking  
this opportunity to be a complete sap.  
All jokes aside, I honestly can't wait to see you, Elsa.  
When you're crying, I'll actually _be_ there to hold you  
and kiss you a million times to cheer you up instead of  
just _saying_ it. I won't have to say "imagine me there with  
you" anymore because I _will_ be.  
I could kiss your hand, your shoulders, your neck,  
your cheeks. Your lips. I could take you out to the movies  
instead of having to watch the same movie with  
our own families so we could talk about it later.  
If you're tired I could play with your hair until  
you fall asleep (or cuddle with you). We can eat spaghetti  
like that one movie you like so much with those dogs.  
Maybe _not_ like them, we can use forks.  
We could do all those stereotypical  
lovestruck couple things you always talk about and even  
though those things would be cute and all,  
I'm really looking forward to one thing:  
Being able to say "I love you".  
Not through the computer screen of our _Skype_ calls,  
texts, or a phone call, but to be able to say it in _person_.

* * *

 _ **February 10th 2015**_

* * *

2-10-15  
9:38AM  
From: Elsa

Hey...

* * *

2-10-15  
9:54AM  
From: Jack

Hey, baby. What's wrong?

* * *

2-10-15  
9:57AM  
From: Elsa

I can't go on the 12th like planned.

* * *

2-10-15  
10:00AM  
From: Jack

Why? We've been planing this for such a long time?

* * *

2-10-15  
10:01AM  
From: Elsa

Because I'm leaving today!

* * *

2-10-15  
10:01AM  
From: Jack

How did you get a flight so damn quick?!

* * *

2-10-15  
10:03AM  
From: Elsa

I didn't. I was never going to leave on the 12th.  
I lied.

* * *

2-10-15  
10:04AM  
From: Jack

What time will you be here?

* * *

2-10-15  
10:04AM  
From: Elsa

Well it's around an 8hr flight.  
So 6- _ish_?

* * *

2-10-15  
10:05AM  
From: Jack

That's _great_!  
Wait, did you read what I wrote last night?

* * *

2-10-15  
10:06AM  
From: Elsa

No? I didn't get anything.  
What'd it say?

You know what airport I'm arriving at, right?  
(I'm leaving for my flight right now)

* * *

2-10-15  
10:07AM  
From: Jack

Nothing, I'll tell you when you get here.  
Have a safe flight.

Your mom told me, I know.  
I'll meet you there.

* * *

2-10-15  
7:43PM  
From: Elsa

Wow culture shock, much?

* * *

2-10-15  
7:44PM  
From: Jack

Wow didn't text me when you  
arrived?

* * *

2-10-15  
7:45PM  
From: Elsa

Wow I can just get another flight  
and go back to Norway.

* * *

2-10-15  
7:46PM  
From: Jack

Wow you'd be wasting your money and time.  
Time you could be spending with me.

* * *

2-10-15  
7:49PM  
From: Elsa

Wow I was joking.

* * *

2-10-15  
7:53PM  
From: Jack

Wow, you're gorgeous...

* * *

xxx

* * *

Jack does not know which exhilarates him more: the adrenaline coursing through his entire being, increasing rapidly as the sight of the unclear feminine silhouette continues to make its way towards him, or the fact that he can now say _I love you_ without a screen keeping the twosome apart. Why even pretend to choose? Picking one over the other is plain ridiculous, _finally_ Elsa will be his side for the first time and that _alone_ triumphs everything else right now - redundant thoughts included.

 _"Jaaack_!"

Elsa's unkempt platinum-blonde braid quickly loses its usual over-the-shoulder position as it violently sways behind her the second she chucks her luggage to the floor, and bolts to initiate a full on pursuit for a wide-eyed Jack.

Her giggles heighten briefly with her leap into the boy's arms. Chuckling, Jack fully embraces her laughter which soon exchange into exuberant squeals Elsa courteously muffles into his t-shirt. Thank goodness she did that too, it would have severely damaged his eardrums and the eardrums of any unfortunate passerby who were close enough. Jack spins her around, mentally checking off one of the many cliché things the girl _one too many times_ blatantly hinted he do once they met and as promised, he delivers.

"Jaaack!" Elsa repeats in yet another halfway-muffled squeal, still clutching him tightly around his neck.

A final spin later, Jack carefully places her onto the ground and watches her as she pats down her powder blue skirt in an attempt to fix the fresh creases.

"Uh, sorry," he says, resting a hand at the nape of his neck whilst a crooked smile sneaks onto his lips.

Had it not been for the hundreds of people hustling about in the airport trying to get to their own destinations, no doubt would their lips have already found each other in a fit of eagerness and desire for heaven knows how long. Hence why they figured it's best that the public display of affection remain at a minimum.

 _I'm wearing floral perfume the day I meet you, just so you know,_ he recalls. And she does. The aroma that normally nauseates him to no end wore beautifully on Elsa and the lack of coughing and verbal disgust confirms he's not lying simply because it's _her_. In fact, it's a nice change from Hiccup's constant need to bathe himself solely of cologne and invade Jack's room each time the offending-stench-covered boy invites himself over every now and then. Now that Jack's mind races across that memory, maybe Hiccup just finds amusement in watching his silver-haired classmate practically cough up his lungs. Bastard.

Seeing the girl stand before him smiling from ear to ear answers his rhetorical question he had moments before - that is, until Elsa steals the spotlight.

"Sooo, where's my flowers?"

"F-flowers?" The return of widened eyes followed by the burning rush of embarrassment finding its way to his cheeks, reminds Jack of the second half of her cliché welcome into the unfamiliar country - flowers. "I-I was supposed to bring-"

A forced gasp leaves the young blonde and although Jack is certain she did said gesture in a playful manner, the sarcasm doesn't seem to entirely translate over to as his body keeps frigid. "You didn't get me any flowers?" She laughs at his lack of an answer and hugs him firmly, squishing her cheeks against his t-shirt covered stomach in the process, resulting in barely audible words. "I'm just playing, silly."

She releases her grip on him after only a moment and extends out an offering hand to which Jack takes without much thought. In seconds, he is forcefully yanked down to his longtime girlfriend's petite level.

The world crumbles around them and Jack is dead centre at the mercy of Elsa's undivided attention. Then the murmurs of all those surrounding the couple dissipate into oblivion. He tilts his head to the side, expecting the same in return. However, he does not receive it. What he _does_ get is the honour of his lips being just a mere inch away from hers. Lips rosier than her flushed cheeks and eyes more blue and lovelier than the morning sky that would welcome them both at once the next day. Rebellious pieces of platinum-blonde hair falls over the side of Elsa's face, framing her soft fair features in flowing curls. She looks angelic - almost _unreal_.

Her perfume makes itself known once more, a light floral scent he hopes will linger onto his clothing days (or even weeks) after she has left. An odd wish but a sweet one. Her frail, velvety-smooth hand still grips on his and that is when he wishes she would just hurry up. Or maybe she's waiting on him to make the first move? All Jack knows is that he's _dying_ to kiss her, to simply have a taste of intimacy. Elsa parts her lips slightly, leaving him with the thought that perhaps now is not the best time for their first kiss and she is about to protest. But before he can pull away, her lips find his.

It is harsh at first, _desperate_ even...then it warms up to loving and almost upsetting. Elsa's free hand feathers Jack's sharp jawline as the years of being apart melts away. Countless nights with repetitive doubtful thoughts haunting him seem to prove themselves as such - just thoughts. Not reality.

Making every second count, they softly tug at each other's lips, intoxicating themselves in blinding emotion. Fresh cool peppermint encased in warm soft lips that have taken his captive. _God_ , how he wishes they were alone so he can savour every drop of adrenaline rather than restrain himself entirely of what he needs. What they _both_ need. A chance to fully take in the fact that they are currently in each other's presence after around _two_ _years_.

And the fact that their first kiss morphed into something that demands the typical yet well-deserved _'get a room'_ comment _._ Given the chance, Jack would be more than happy to oblige by that remark.

The brief times Jack _does_ open his eyes, he's captivated by Elsa's ethereal beauty yet again. Snow-like skin, dark long lashes without a dash of makeup to distract from its fullness, creamy vanilla curls that have fallen from their hardly restricting braid now cascade over her shoulder in a goddess-like fashion. He catches a few glimpses of her reddened lips closely following his before he slowly pulls away, if he continues...heaven help him.

His voice, and thoughts, escape him as he watches her cheeks blossom in a rose flush accompanied with a shy smile pulling at her mouth. A sight as sweet as the lips to whom they belong. Reciprocating the embarrassment back, Jack swallows a throat full of nerves and urges the courage in him to speak. Having not returned to his height, he uses the minute distance he has from Elsa to say what he must.

Three words validating the fluttering in his heart is both frightening but beautiful and only intensifies with his stalling.  
And as spine-chilling as it is, as loud as he can scream it to the world, it is only a whisper he can muster.

"Elsa...I love you... _so_ much."

She pauses. "I-I love you too."

A short kiss seals the nerve-wrecking moment, pushing it aside and in returns the normalcy of a relationship minus the obvious love for one another.

Jack stands straight at his towering height (compared to Elsa) and points behind her at two large purple suitcases previously thrown aside. "Your bags, sweetheart."

She glances over her shoulder and sees her forgotten belongings.

" _Oh!"_

* * *

xxx

* * *

"It's kind of too late now," Jack says walking beside the young blonde with her luggage in hand, "but would you still like those flowers?"

"I was actually thinking once we leave the airport, we could go eat somewhere. I'm _starving_."

"Food it is then."

"I _do_ want flowers in the middle of the table though," she says with a puppy-like pout. "If I'm being honest."

Laughing, Jack grabs what appears to be the heaviest of the two suitcases Elsa brought along with her. Wrapping his unoccupied arm around Elsa's shoulders, he leans in and presses a light kiss onto her hair. "Alright, food _and_ flowers."

 _Fin._


End file.
